Light emitters, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or LED chips are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light. LED chips can be utilized in light emitter components for providing different colors and patterns of light useful in various lighting and optoelectronic applications. For example, light emitter components can be used in various LED light bulb and light fixture applications and used as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) lighting applications.
Currently, one problem associated with conventional substrate based light emitter components which incorporate light emitters, such as LED chips, is that where a lighting system requires multiple components, there is currently not a device or method for electrically coupling or connecting such components other than via soldering multiple thick, bulky electrical wires to each component. Such wires can block, absorb, and/or otherwise interfere with light. Thus, the optical efficiency of the lighting components and/or the lighting system can become compromised. Other connectors that may be available are bulky and add considerable cost to produce devices and systems.
Accordingly, despite the availability of various light emitter components in the marketplace, a need remains for brighter, more cost-effective light emitter components and/or systems which can be efficiently connected via an efficient, cost effect, and/or reflective connector device. Such connector devices and systems can also make it easier for end-users to justify switching to LED products from a return on investment or payback perspective.